<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wild's Memories by oikawasleftelbow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310757">Wild's Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawasleftelbow/pseuds/oikawasleftelbow'>oikawasleftelbow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda) - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alive Champions (Legend of Zelda), Angst, Brothers, Crack Crossover, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other, Time is a dad, sidlink - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawasleftelbow/pseuds/oikawasleftelbow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Links are transported to Wild's Hyrule. Though, his memories won't be kept secret for long. </p><p>AKA: Time is a tired dad, Twilight is worried about his protege, and the rest act like an over protective family to Wild, who is the oldest in age apparently.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Four &amp; Hyrule &amp; Legend &amp; Sky &amp; Time &amp; Twilight &amp; Warriors &amp; Wild &amp; Wind (Linked Universe), Link/Prince Sidon, Twilight &amp; Wild (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Hero's Sacrifice, Memory 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another purple portal appeared in front of the nine heroes, calling them to walk through the ominous purple portal. </p><p>“Where do you think we’ll be next?” Wind asked staring at the portal</p><p>“I don’t know, but anywhere but Hyrule’s” Legend huffed, crossing his arms</p><p>“What do you mean by that?!” Hyrule yelled, only backing down when Time placed a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“We won’t know till we get there.” Time stated. </p><p>Wild nodded and looked behind him to Twilight, they both grew closer, along with Time, they were closer than the other heroes. Time had his suspicions that Wild was a descendant of Twilight, they were just too similar. </p><p>“You two alright?” Time asked as the other started to walk through the portal, though they were hesitant. </p><p>Wild nodded, not many words come out of the young hero’s mouth, only nods and simple looks of interest, disgust, anger. Twilight was expressive as well, though he used more of his words than simple facial features. </p><p>“You good Cub?” Twi asked the blue cladded hero, who simply shook his head yes. </p><p>The three followed the other six and walked through the portal. It took a minute for all of them to properly stable themselves from the sudden nausea. The first to recover was Wild, who knew where they were immediately. They were in his Hyrule. He knew where they were too, they landed just outside of Dueling Peaks Region one that many in the land dubbed Hylia. </p><p>Time blinked at the new surroundings, going around making sure everyone was okay. They all seemed disoriented, though that seemed to be normal whenever they actually traveled through those portals. Time then turned to Wild, who held a face of worry and anxiety. </p><p>“Hey, cub? You okay?” Time asked, walking over and catching the attention of the others. </p><p>“We’re in my Hyrule.” Was all Wild signed. </p><p>“Woah! You’re Hyrule is massive!” Wind gushed. </p><p>Wild smiled and pulled out his slate, one that fascinated some and scared the living hell out of Legend. Wild’s face didn’t have any emotion in it, it scared Twilight and Time, who looked at each other in worry.<br/>“If we head to Lanayru, we should be safe. Maybe even Kakariko.” Wild signed and placed the slate back on his hip. </p><p>“Are you sure? Would we be safe there?” Sky asked </p><p>Wild nodded. “I’m sure. Just let me go change quickly. It would make it easier for me.” he concluded and left to go behind a couple of thicker trees. </p><p>“Is he okay?” Wind asked “His face wasn’t normal.” </p><p>“I don’t think any of us are normal. If he wants to talk he’ll talk.” Time smiled. </p><p>They continued a meaningless conversation, it was probably about different food and which was better. Time tuned them out a while ago. He kept looking back at the tree that Wild had disappeared behind. When he did a final time, Wild returned with a different set of armour, unlike the one he normally wears when in other worlds. Twilight followed the elder’s gaze and landed on the younger one. </p><p>Wild donned his Stealth suit, one that he picked up in the beginning of his journey at Kakariko Village. It helped him hunt, fight, and obviously move quicker, he always wore it whenever he could. He rushed to move to the front as he was tying his hair into the two sticks. </p><p>“What’s with the get up?” Four asked</p><p>“It’s my stealth set. Helps me move quickly and silently.” Wild explained, “Many different areas sell clothing with enhancements to their area. Well, the Zora’s don’t, but I’ll have to ask Sidon about it.” Wild signs then fixed the scarf of the set. </p><p>“You remind me of Sheik.” Time stated </p><p>“Who?” Wind asked </p><p>“Well, she was Princess Zelda, it was a disguise that helped her get away from Ganon.” TIme simplified. </p><p>“Oh yeah! My Zelda did that too!” Warriors he smiled at the memory. </p><p>“Is that normal from some Zelda’s?” Legend asked as everyone started following Wild. </p><p>“No? I mean Tetra is a pirate, and She’s a Zelda.” Wind explained. </p><p>“Tetra is Zelda?” Four questioned </p><p>“Yeah, She doesn’t like to be called a Princess or Zelda anyways.” Wind laughed at the expression Four and Legend held. </p><p>“They are all different.” Twilight laughed leading most to agree with him. </p><p>Wild looked at his slate, since he was in the middle of Twilight and Time, they looked at the map, which was previously blank when they first met up. The map was covered with blue dots and tiny ones that looked like towers. Twilight was fascinated with the amount that covered the world. </p><p>Wild saw how both of the heroes were glancing down at his slate and slightly smiled as he went to this weapon, which seemed to have changed. He noticed the Master sword and Hesitated before summoning it and taking the place of the one Sword crafted for him. He was going to figure out how to break that sword eventually. </p><p>They were suddenly stopped by a rumble in the ground and the sound of an Elephant yelling. Wild looked to the Lanayru region and they saw a mechanical beast sitting atop of the mountain. <br/>Many were amazed by the sheer size of the beast, Wild held a look of terror, eyes glazed as he looked up. </p><p>“What was that?!” Legend yelled. </p><p>“One of the four divine beasts.” Wild stated, his answers seemed to be shorter and shorter each time. </p><p>“The what?” Twilight asked </p><p>“The divine beasts are Shekiah technology from 10,000 years ago, they each have a champion controlling it. They are massive and could probably take out an entire mountain.” Wild explained quickly. </p><p>“Well, which was it?” Wind asked </p><p>“Vah Ruta, piloted by Prince Sidon of the Zora.” Wild smiled, “Also my boyfriend.” </p><p>“Your boyfriend is a prince?” Legend asked </p><p>“I didn’t like princesses so, Hylia gave me a prince instead.” Wild joked, which was normal. </p><p>Hyrule choked on his water that he had pulled out some time ago, the others laughed at his misfortune. Wild smiled and looked forward, quickly placing his fingers to his mouth and whistling. </p><p>“What was that for?” Four asked </p><p>“I was calling my horse, she can help hold our things.” Wind explained right as a horse started running to them. </p><p>The horse was wearing something that covered it’s entire upper half, it was glowing orange and blue. Time found Wild’s world fascinating. They had just an open area to find what Hylia wanted them to do. </p><p>Once everyone placed what they needed on the horse, she followed close to Wild, who grabbed her reins to guide her. Twilight smiled at how Wild was connected to the animals that they’ve encountered. </p><p>They soon arrived at a stable, the sun was setting and Wild suggested they stayed there for the night. They cooked some food, Wild was talking to Beetle, which Sky though was weird cause he was also in his world. </p><p>Wind played with the cuccos, scaring literally everyone who messed with them. Wild laughed at their faces. Commenting how they weren’t that bad, just attacked when provoked. They all sat near the campfire, Wild seemed to look at a pile of what looked to be over turned urns, with massive long legs. Time followed his gaze and frowned, he looked like he had seen a ghost. </p><p>The Links knew little of Wild. They knew that he had died and was put into the Shrine of Resurrection, but never further than that. He also held the slate close to his being, only so far letting Time and Twilight hold onto it. They had numerous pictures, ones of him and the group of Links, and others of places that they assumed to be his Hyrule. </p><p>“Hey, Wild?” Wind asked while looking at the glowing shrine. </p><p> Wild hummed looking at the youngest. </p><p>“How many of those glowing shrines are there?” Wild followed the younger's gaze. </p><p>“I believe about 132, including the ones the original champions used to gain access to the divine beasts.” The older informed </p><p>“And you went through all of those?” Hyrule exclaimed causing Wild to shake his head, with a small smile at the brightness in his eyes. </p><p>Time smiled at the little group, who started to do their own thing. Wild started cooking with Wind, something about Wind’s Grandmother’s soup. Sky was looking at Wild’s Master Sword with a confused expression. Legend and Hyrule were playing with the animals round the back of the stable. Twilight was starting to walk over to where Wild was staring at.</p><p>“What are you over here for?” Time asked while looking at his protégé </p><p>“The look on the cub's face looked like he was relieving something. I don’t see anything that could be anything that emotionally connects him to here.” Twilight stressed and then both of their vision went white. </p><p>They regained their vision with a view of a guardian as Wild had explained on their trip to the stable. The field was swarming with these mechanical beasts. Time felt sorrow from the place in front of him. Twilight felt fear and pain for some unknown reason. </p><p>They spotted one that moved to two figures, one the two immediately knew, It was Wild. Kneeling on the ground with the Master Sword holding him up. Behind him is what the two assumed to be his Zelda, who wore a dirty, white, gown with gold bracelets, looking like she came from something important. </p><p>“Link, save yourself! Go!” Zelda exclaimed “I’ll be fine! Don’t worry about me!” </p><p>Twilight felt a lump in his throat, this must be ones of Wild’s many memories that he kept from them. Time felt like he was invading his friend's past. There seemed to be nothing he could do about it. </p><p>Wild got back up, giving them a clear view of the younger face. It held the beginning of his face scar, his blue tunic was somehow intact. Just from one look you could tell that he was badly injured but still fought. </p><p>Time turned to see one of the many guardians looming over the two, letting out an audible gasp, he caught Twilight's attention, who then looked in horror as Wild stood up to fight the mechanical spider. </p><p>The eye of the guardian showed a bright red, quickly tracking Wild with a laser. Just as it was about to shoot, Zelda shoved Wild behind her and stood before the beast. </p><p>“No!” She shouted as she raised her right hand, which now glowed with the Triforce of Wisdom. She created a beam of light that spread into a huge bubble of light, killing many guardians that were in the field. </p><p>Multiple Guardians collapsed where they stood Twilight and Time looked relieved that she had stopped them. Twilight turned quickly to Wild who was swaying. He heard Zelda talk about her sealing power, but he paid no mind and he stood helpless watching Wild collapse. </p><p>Zelda heard him and started pleading. She was sobbing ‘no’ a couple of times. She crouched next to Wild, she picked his head up and looked him in the eyes. <br/>“Link! Get up!” she sobbed while shaking the said hero. </p><p>Wild let out a series of coughs and looked up at Zelda. He looked worse by the minute. Twilight became worried, he felt tears run down his face. Looking at his brother in arms dying. Time was the same, though he held back his sorrow and placed an arm around Twilight to comfort him somehow. </p><p>“You’re going to be just fine…” Zelda promised, Wild gave her a look and then went limp. </p><p>Twilight collapsed, he couldn’t hold himself up any longer. Time understood. Those two were as thick as thieves. He treats Wild the same way Time treated twilight during his journey. They both heard Zelda sobbing, Time noticed  a couple Sheikah who arrived. </p><p>She commanded that they take Wild to the Shrine of Resurrection, stating that if he didn’t get there soon they were going to lose him forever, she expressed that his life was now in their hands. The vision started to fade. </p><p>Twilight moved forward a little. This time, he felt hot tears run down his face. He looked at Time, who was having a hard time keeping his emotions in check. They both starred at the field. They didn’t even hear the sound of Wild approaching them. </p><p>“Guys? You okay? Wind called you like 5 times.” Wild laughed, then stopped when he noticed Twilight's tears, he then started to worry. </p><p>“Are you okay? Did something happen.” Wild rushed to face Twilight who closed his eyes. </p><p>“Yeah….I just miss home that's all.” Twilight gave a watered smile. Wild seemed to believe him. </p><p>“There are some kids in Kakariko, I’m sure you can bond with them while we’re here.” Wild smiled and moved both of the men to the stable, “We should eat. I finally perfected Wind’s Grandma’s soup!” </p><p>The two ancestors looked in shock, how could he go through that and still be able to joke and cook. Twilight smiled at how strong Wild was. He looked behind him one last time, then turned to walk to the campfire. </p><p>~Next Day~ </p><p>Wild got up early. Surprising Hyrule and Time. He usually was one few to get up last. Wild smiled and he was happy to be home. He knew this Hyrule like the back of his own hand. Not needing a map as much as he did in the beginning of his journey. </p><p>“What are you doing up so early?” Time asked with a joking smile. <br/>Wild shrugged and started to gather a few things from the bags they carried. He remembered that he had access to his slate’s food inventory. He pulled things out from there and started to make breakfast. </p><p>“Hey Wild, where did you learn how to cook?” Hyrule asked, making Time flinch ever so slightly</p><p>“Dunno. I knew I had the knowledge after I came out of the Shrine of Resurrection. Maybe my family. Maybe something I just picked up after. I don’t know.” Wild informed from the pot boiling in front of him. </p><p>The morning went on quietly. Everyone eventually got up and they packed up and headed to Kakariko Village. Wild kept looking behind him and analyzing different travelers. This piqued Legend’s interest. </p><p>“What are you so paranoid about Wild?” Legend asked from beside Hyrule. </p><p>“Well, when you have a clan of assassins trying to kill you throughout hyrule, it's something you get used to doing.” Wild sighed “Though I stopped doing that.” </p><p>“People were trying to kill you?” Wind asked</p><p>“I mean yeah? Here put this on. I don’t want them shooting the wrong Link.” Wild summoned a Hylain hood from his clothing, handing it to the smaller. </p><p>“Why?” Wind asked taking the cloak </p><p>“We both wear a bright blue tunic, and they’ve seen me in my Sheikah Armor, so they might not. It’s just to ease my mind, yeah?” Wild smiled, earning a nod from the small boy. </p><p>They made the short trek to Kakariko, which was quite peaceful, though most of the Links stayed away from Cado’s cuccos. Wild smiled and waved at a few of the townsfolk. </p><p>“Link! Just the person I was looking for.” Cado called</p><p>Wild looked next to him and smiled, giving him a wave of his hand. As he urged Cado to speak. </p><p>“Yes, well. You know how Queen Zelda has been working on repairs throughout Hyrule?” Cado asked, earning a nod from Wild and gaining the interest of the others. </p><p>“Well, last I heard, they finally completed the reconstruction of Lon Lon Ranch. The Queen said it was special to her, so she fixed it up quite quickly.” Cado expressed </p><p>Twilight threw Time a look of concern, while Time stood there with a grin on his face. His and Malon’s ranch lasted centuries after he died. Time looked at Twilight and smiled. The other eight looked at the face of the ninth, he looked happier than ever. </p><p>He frantically signed to Cado saying he had to go talk with Impa, to which Cado practically shoved them to the elder’s house. Wild looked up to the house wedges in between a crevasse of a mountain. It almost reminded Twilight of his little village town, though it seemed much more built up. </p><p>They climbed the stairs and Wild opened the door, under an arch sat a short grey haired woman, who wore a large hat that had Sheikah eyes made of some type of metal hanging from it and a large red Sheikah eye in the middle of the hat.</p><p>“It has been quite a while Link. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Impa asked, bringing her head up from her slouched position. </p><p>Wild let a small smile grace his scared features, making the others somewhat shocked, as he was not one to express emotion. Impa gazed at the other eight. She tilted her head and let out a laugh. </p><p>“More than one spirit of the hero?” Impa asked, shocking the others </p><p>“I guess.” Wild spoke up, leaving the others slightly shocked again. </p><p>Wild’s voice was soft, but had a rough undertone. It showed that he was still young but had obviously not used his voice in a while. Twilight smiled at the elder and got to explaining what was going on. Time helped when he could. Wild was messing with the slate and had an alarmed face. </p><p>“Impa?” Wild asked, causing the men to stop explaining. </p><p>“Yes, Link?” she responded</p><p>‘What’s wrong with the Divine beasts? Ruta was yelling, she hasn’t done that since I defeated the Calamity.” Wild stressed, the others now noticing a slight country accent, similar to Twilights. </p><p>“That is of the most recent concern. Divine Beast Vah Medoh was also acting up from the information the Teba had delivered not to long ago. Now it is Ruta. I would go check Zora’s Domain. The king is most likely going to send a Zora here to deliver the news.” Impa informed </p><p>Wild nodded and turned to walk out, Legend and Hyrule caught his face before he left, it was cold and not as playful as it usually is. Hyrule looked at Legend and then at Time. He was about to speak when Twilight spoke up. </p><p>“Impa?” He asked</p><p>“Yes, Hero?” she looked up at him. </p><p>“Yesterday, when we were at the stable. Me and Time were looking at an area filled with dead guardians. We saw a memory of Wild’s.” Twilight informed, Impa’s face turned into one of sadness. </p><p>“Ah, the Hero’s Fall.” Impa stated </p><p>“How did we see that? They are his memories, we shouldn’t see things like that.” Time asked, grabbing Wind’s shirt from the books sitting near a picture on the wall. </p><p>“I could only assume it is because you share either spirit or blood. Hylia is a very confusing Goddess. Wild started his training young, he was eight or nine I believe.” Impa smiled sadly.</p><p>“He was younger than me?” Wind asked no one in particular. He looked down then rushed to find Wild, probably for reassurance. They knew impa understood. </p><p>“I remember meeting Link for the first time. He was helping out around at Lon Lon Ranch, a place he practically grew up in. The King found that he had the hero’s mark and immediately started training him.” Twilight saw red. The king of the land forces training onto a kid. Warriors were in shock. </p><p>“How dare he!” Legend raged having heard of the King's actions. </p><p>Impa nodded and told them to take care of him, he was a stubborn one. Time smiled, and shoved everyone out of the old woman's house. They spotted the two youngest at a cooking pot. Wild was smiling at Wind, who seemed to be dramatically telling a story about him and Tetra.</p><p>Wild noticed Time and the others who simply nodded, signifying that he was okay. They all started to get settled, Wild showed them the Inn that they were staying at, and then headed out to the pot, where Wild made a Creamy Meat Stew, one of Legend and Warrior’s favorites. </p><p>They all just hung out around the fire, eating and joking they all eventually retired to bed. Wild was the last to go to bed. Having a routine when he was in the village.  He finally laid down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Zelda's Resentment, Memory 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Hero of Winds finds Wild's Zelda a little to mean, Twilight is a stressed mentor, and Wild is just trying his best to see his boyfriend/fiancé.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wind was tossing and turning all night. He eventually got up and walked out of the Inn, one of the innkeepers smiled at him and told him to take a walk around the village as a way to grow tired. He smiled and thanked the young lady. </p><p>He went right, to see a mini graveyard and a large tree that viewed Hyrule Castle. He noticed that it was slightly bigger than Twilight’s. He just stared at the castle, his vision eventually turned white but he didn’t feel any danger. </p><p>Wind’s vision came back to him quickly, though he noticed that he was no longer near Kakariko, he stood near some old ruins and one of the many shrines that Wild talked about. He moved his eyes to rest on a blond female, who wore a royal blue, similar to Wild’s tunic. He quickly noticed the royal symbol on her belt. Zelda. </p><p>Wind walked closer, seemingly invisible to the Princess. Who was examining the un-activated shrine. </p><p>“Nothing, Just as I thought.” She sighed, moving the slate away from the pedestal. </p><p>“Hmm…” She continued, looking at the looming ancient technology. </p><p>“It appears that this structure was designed to be exclusively accessed by the swords chosen one.” She explained into the air, she had a very nice accent, one that Wind hadn’t heard before, it sort of calmed him. </p><p>“But designs can always be worked around, at least I hope.” She continued while looking back down at the shrine. </p><p>Wind smiled, she seemed really intelligent. Wild’s Zelda had the same free spirit as him, though she knows boundaries. Wind’s smile dropped when he noticed that Wild was nowhere. This was his memory if he recalled what Impa had said before. </p><p>“How do I get inside…? I need to get inside somehow.” Zelda expressed while moving back. </p><p>A horse was heard neighing, making Zelda avert her attention to the new presence. Wind turned around and looked at a less stressed Wild, who held no scars and shorter hair, further emphasizing the fact that he was a young soldier, leaving a sour feeling in Wind’s mouth. </p><p>Wild dismantled his horse, and walked towards the princess without talking. To Wind, seeing the young Wild was quite a shock, his hair was much shorter, he didn’t have the pink scar that painted on his face. He looked as stoic as ever, but now you could tell emotion through his eyes, the knight standing in front of him, you couldn’t. Wind felt slightly uncomfortable. </p><p>Wind glanced at Zelda, wondering how she reacted to Wild. Wind was expecting a relieved face, but he was met with one of anger and annoyance. Wind was totally confusing. Sure Tetra was a little rough, but she never out right showed her hatred to someone else, Wind wonders if it was from being a pirate. </p><p>“I thought I made it clear that I am not in need of an escort.” Zelda states stomping towards the hero. </p><p>“It seems I’m the only one with a mind of my own,” Zelda started, placing her hands on her hips. “I, the person in question, am fine, regardless of the king's orders.” </p><p>“Return to the castle, and tell that to my father please.” Zelda started walking to her horse, causing Wild to walk behind her, still silent. </p><p>“And stop following me!” The princess shouted, Wind’s vision went white. </p><p>Suddenly he was back in Kakariko, standing near the tree looking at Hyrule Castle. His gaze fixed on the rebuilt castle. He continued to look at the night, and the massive world of Wild’s. </p><p>Twilight woke up, he felt something off. He noticed that Wild had somehow, once again taken his pelt in the middle of the night, making him silently chuckle. A new habit that the young hero fo the Wild had picked up along their journey.  Once he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he noticed Wind was missing. Not wanting to alert the others, he started searching quietly.</p><p>He walked into the lobby of the Inn, grabbing the attention of the bored inn keeper. She looked up and then smiled. </p><p>“You lookin’ for the kid that came in here right? Pretty sure he was traveling with Link, right?” the lady smiled</p><p>“Yes, do you know where he is?” Twilight rushed. </p><p>“He went for a walk around the village, he looked like he couldn’t sleep.” She informed </p><p>“Thank you so much.” Twilight sighed</p><p>“No problem.” She smiled at the rancher and looked back down at her book. </p><p>Twilight rushed out as quietly as possible, he didn’t have to walk far when he noticed Wind looking at the castle, way bigger than his own. He rushed forward and looked at the younger.<br/>“Wind, are you okay?” Twilight asked</p><p>“Huh?” He spoke up, causing Twilight to walk closer and look at him, he had the same glazed look that Wild did when he was remembering something. </p><p>Twilight sat there and followed his gaze to the castle that was standing in the center of hyrule. It took Wind a couple minutes to focus on his surroundings again. He shook his head and looked at the rancher. </p><p>“What is your Zelda like?” Wind asked, making Twilight move back in slight shock </p><p>“Well, she’s headstrong. Helped my companion a lot in my journey. She’s sweet.” Twilight listed off </p><p>“What do you think Wild’s Zelda is like?” Wind asked while averting his eyes to a white and blue flower. </p><p>“I don’t know. Like we said earlier, all Zelda’s are different.” Twilight looked at the sailor “Why don’t you ask Wild?” </p><p>Wind looked intensely at the flower and didn’t speak up. Twilight assumed that he was collecting his thoughts. They both sat in silence for a good while. Wind kept opening and closing his mouth, like he wanted to say something, but couldn’t.</p><p>“I saw one of Wild’s memories.” Wind started, catching the attention of the rancher</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Twilight asked</p><p>“Yeah, It was his Zelda.” Wind looked at the older. </p><p>“Then why ask me about his Zelda?” Twilight asked the young sailor</p><p>“I don’t know, but Twi, Zelda doesn’t, or didn’t like Wild.” He explained</p><p>Twilight looked at the younger boys with a questionable look. Most of the Links hadn’t met their Zelda’s till Ganon was around. The look on Wind’s face mirrored Twilights. The two heroes were clearly confused, more so than usual with Wild. </p><p>Twilight stood from his spot and offered a hand to the other hero. Wind wordlessly took his hand and they both walked to the inn. Where Wind was quick to fall asleep and Twilight was left to look at the rest of the heroes. With a long sigh, he threw himself to his bedroll and fell asleep. </p><p>When morning came, the bustle of the Sheikah was known to the eight heroes residing in the inn. Like the previous day, Wild was up before the others, it must be him being in his own Hyrule. </p><p>Wild got busy with helping around the small mountain village, this was no doubt a relaxing place he likes to go when he needs a break from everything. He’s taken Sidon here before Sidon proposed to him. Speaking of Sidon, Wild was getting anxious to get home. He missed the young Zora and the swimming with Sidon. </p><p>He knew he would guide the group to Zora’s Domain, though he was aware of how the Zora are in Legend and Hyrule's world. He would have to reassure them that his Zora were nice and very affectionate, if Sidon was used as an example.</p><p>Time and Twilight were the next to get up. The usual duo would look for anyone who was up before them, meaning they had to go look for Wild. Twilight looked around and noticed a couple kids were dancing around Wild, Wild dancing around with them. Wild was wearing his undershirt to his tunic, he wore his regular trousers and boots. Twilight smiled at his cub and lightly punched Time’s shoulder, who followed the others gaze.</p><p>Wild’s movement’s were clearly from one of the other races inhabiting Hyurle, from the flowing movements it was most likely Rito. Wild’s long hair was swaying as he taught the children how to do the dance that he had been taught. </p><p>Twilight smiled and walked to wake the others, they would be heading to Zora’s Domain to check on the Divine Beast for Impa. Time went to go ask Impa about any findings of the black blooded monsters, shortly after Twilight followed soon after. </p><p>Wild laughed with the children and started collecting their things from the cooking pot from last night. The children continued the dancing when Hyrule, Legend, and Wind walked out of the Inn. Wind rushed forward and tackled Wild into a hug. Which made Wild balance himself and hug the small boy back and they both resumed picking up their stuff. </p><p>Time knocked on the elder’s door, Twilight behind his arms crossed. Impa allowed them entrance. The old woman sat still on the stacked pillows. </p><p>“Good morning heroes.” She greeted </p><p>“Good morning Impa.” Twilight smiled </p><p>“Impa, have you heard reports or any information on ‘black blooded’ monsters?” Time asked seriously </p><p>“I don’t think so, as you may know we are still recovering from the Great Calamity, we are mostly focused on construction. You may want to ask other races about this though. I will alert Link if I do hear anything.” Impa answered</p><p>“Thank you.” Time sighed and turned to walk out.</p><p>“Impa?” Twilight spoke for the first time since greeting the old women. </p><p>“Yes, hero?” She looked up </p><p>“What is your Zelda like?” Twilight asked </p><p>“She has changed quite a bit. When she and Link were younger, she was a bit rude towards him.” Impa explained</p><p>“Wind woke up last night, and he told me that he saw one of Wild’s memories. The princess was rude to him. He didn’t elaborate further.” Twilight quickly explained </p><p>Time looked at his descendant, with curiosity and a tiny bit of confusion. Twilight looked at the elder when she sighed. </p><p>“I wished that that was one of the memories you didn’t see. Princess Zelda’s attitude to Link was because when he pulled the sword, Zelda was nowhere near unlocking her powers. From what she had told me, all those years ago, it was her jealousy to Link.” Impa remembered </p><p>Time looked saddened at the fact, though he knew that from what Impa said, the princess had changed. Twilight nodded and turned to leave, Time followed in suit. The duo noticed that the other heroes were gathered to the left of Impa’s house. Wild was smiling at the group and then noticed the older two and waved them to the other exit of the village. </p><p>“Hurry up old man!” Warriors called while laughing. </p><p>The two looked at each other, smiled and rushed to the others, Wild had changed into what he would usually use, his champion tunic, his hood, and his hair tied low. Wind noticed that he had a bracelet. With three crescent and each had a royal blue gem in the openings. </p><p>“Hey, Wild what’s that?” Wind asked, pointing at his wrist, peaking the others attention. </p><p>Time glanced at Wild’s wrist and snorted. The other quickly looked at the younger wrist. Legend quickly grabbed his elbow and raised his arm. Wild’s face flushed as they stopped and all looked at his arm. </p><p>‘What is this?” Legend asked </p><p>Time started to chuckle, catching the attention of the others, </p><p>“Do you know what it is?” Four asked Time. </p><p>Wild started to frantically shake his head at the older. He made noises of protest, making the others start to laugh. Wild huffed and continued forward. Legend and Warriors were laughing, Four and Hyrule were trying to figure out why Time knows what that bracelet is, along with Twilight, Wind was looking at Wild with an intense stare. </p><p>“Come one Wild! What is it?” Wind whined like a child</p><p>“Cub do you want me to say it? If you're too flustered to say it?” Time teased, earning a nod from the flushed hero. </p><p>The other heroes were throwing out guesses before Time would tell them. They said it was an heirloom to which Wild shrugged his shoulders and continued walking down the hill. Wild started to ignore the guesses, he started to focus on Wind, since he almost fell, he quickly grabbed the arm of the younger and brought him to his shoulders. </p><p>Wind laughed at the sudden motion of getting lifted and being at a higher levitation. Wild was looking at Time hoping he would tell them soon. Legend finally gave up on the guesses and asked Time what the bracelet was. </p><p>“Well, if I’m correct, I believe that the bracelet holds a Zora Sapphire, an engagement ring of sorts for Zora.” Time looked at Wild, who nodded but looked away from the rest of the group. </p><p>“So you and Wild are the only ones who got tied down?” Legend asked </p><p>“I guess so.” Time agreed and placed a careful hand on Wild's shoulder blade. </p><p>“We’re close to the Lanayru, and just a little while further and we’ll be in Zora’s domain.” Wild signed, making sure Wind was secure before he lifted his hands to sign. </p><p>“It’s still called Lanayru?” Sky asked the champion, who nodded</p><p>“If you want more information on different locations in my Hyrule, I can try and contact Zelda about it.” Wild quickly signed </p><p>“I’ll keep you to that.” Four joked, eyes turning slightly purple before going back to green. </p><p>Wild smiled and they continued to a clearing where they set up camp. Wild set Wind down who quickly went to help Four and Hyrule. Wild quickly went to set up a fire and start cooking for the nine of them. </p><p>Wild threw together ingredients from his slate and made one of Time’s favorite dishes, Salt Grilled Meat. Wild has no clue what makes this Time’s favorite, but he tries to make it for the leader every now and then. </p><p>“So, cub?” Twilight spoke up, while placing a fork on the edge of his plate. </p><p>Wild hummed from beside Four</p><p>“How did you and Sidon meet?” Twilight asked with a smirk, which only increased when the champion's face got a little red. </p><p>Wild looked anywhere but at his mentor, and placed his food down. </p><p>“Yeah! You can tell us Wild!” Wind exclaimed to which he was shushed by Warriors. </p><p>“Well,” Wild started signing. “Vah Ruta was the first Divine Beast I faced, so I was bound to meet Sidon sooner or later. He was waiting on one of the pillars of Inogo Bridge, then explained to me the constant rainfall was from Vah Ruta.” </p><p>Wind was quite invested into the story of how the two met, as they were cleaning up Wild continued, till he got to the part where he had freed the Divine Beast from Ganon’s control, then saying he went to the Rito not long after.</p><p>“Who’s got the first shift?” Warriors called from the bedrolls placed on the ground. </p><p>“I could go.” Time stated earning nods from the others.</p><p>“I’ve got second then.” Twilight spoke up</p><p>“Third for me.” Hyrule spoke up. </p><p>Everyone headed to bed, though it took longer for Twilight to fall asleep. When Time woke Twilight up for the second shift somewhere around 9:30, he noticed that Wild had taken hold of his fur, causing the mentor to smile. He wouldn’t tell the cub that. </p><p>It was a very uneventful night, but a joyful tomorrow awaited the nine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I had the idea of having the old Champions somehow connected to Wild's spirt and I wanted to get your thoughts on that! Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry if it's a bit shorter than the first chapter!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have clearly written the memories from BotW, but its only like nine-ish. I made each memory close to how each Link acts, this first one was because I kinda wanted to establish how close Twilight, Time, and Wild are. A new chapter should be out soon. Maybe back to back, I have no clue.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>